Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
Cash handling devices, such as cash recyclers, are being used in more locations, i.e., retails stores, and the like. Many of these retail stores often output more of one denomination of bills than they take in. For instance, retail stores often give out more one dollar bills than they take in. Because the cash handling device is limited in capacity by the size of the device, the number of one dollar bills able to be stored in the cash handling device is limited. Additional capacity may be added via an additional cash handling device. However, cash handling devices are expensive and can take up considerable space. Additional funds may also be stored outside the cash handling device. However, this may result in a loss of data because the information associated with those funds is not transmitted to the cash handling device and may complicate automated balancing and reconciliation because it may require manual counting of the bills. Accordingly, there is a need for additional flexible capacity for a cash handling device.